UEG-101AC Covert Revolutionary
The UEG-101AC Covert Revolutionary, designated as Unified Earth Government 101 Alpha-C Covert Revolutionary and most commonly referred to as the Covert Revolutionary and the Covert R respectively, was a variant of the UEG-101A Revolutionary that was developed by the Unified Earth Government. It was produced by Revolutech Advanced Industries, a mega corporation that would later become responsible for the production of all the Unified Earth Government's military equipment. The UEG-101AC Covert Revolutionary was a stealth/special operations oriented mobile suit, designed for sabotage missions and behind enemy lines operations. The unit was featured in the Fanon Series, Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic. Technology and Combat Characteristics The UEG-101AC Covert Revolutionary were commonly deployed in groups of three. Armaments UEG00 "Scar" 75mm Multi-barrel Close-in Weapon System x2: Alternatively referred to as the "Scar" Multi-barrel CIWS, the weapons were located on the left and right side of the UEG-101AC Covert Revolutionary's head. Although the "Scar" Multi-barrel CIWS was designed for anti-air purposes, it can also be used to distract mobile suits, shoot down missiles. and destroy armored vehicles. UEG01 Beam Saber: The UEG-101AC Covert Revolutionary was equipped with the mass produced UEG01 Beam Saber, which served as the Revolutionary's primary weapon for close quarters combat. It was mounted on the backpack when not in use. The Covert Revolutionary's backpack could be modified to support another beam saber for additional combat effectiveness. UEG0C Multi-mode Beam Sniper Rifle: The primary armament of the UEG-101AC Covert Revolutionary, it was a specialized weapon built specifically for the mobile suit. It was one of the few weapons that was able to configure its body and adapt to present battlefield conditions. Its primary configuration was primarily used for long-range combat and could take down multiple mobile suits with a single shot. Unlike several weapons utilized by UEG Mobile Suits, the UEG0C Multi-mode Beam Sniper Rifle relied on both an internal energy battery as well as the UEG-101AC Covert Revolutionary's own Ultracompact Energy Battery. *'UEG0C Charged Beam Sniper Rifle': A weapon configuration that increased the stopping power of the UEG0C Beam Sniper Rifle. The beam focus of the weapon was significantly increased. In exchange, the UEG0C Charged Beam Sniper consequently attained a slower rate of fire. Due to the appearance of Sniper Rifle's larger beam, many likened the configuration to that of a Pseudo Beam Cannon. *'UEG0C 50mm Beam Rifle Configuration': With a flip of a switch on the UEG0C Multi-mode Beam Sniper Rifle can be configured into a smaller-sized Beam Rifle to better suit battlefield conditions. The Beam Rifle Configuration was also able to destroy most mobile suits with a single shot. It was most notable for being far more superior than the standard Beam Rifles assigned to the UEG-101A Revolutionary and the UEG-102A Hessian, being significantly more energy efficient than its predecessors. UEG0I 20mm Ion Handgun x2: The UEG-101AC Covert Revolutionary's secondary armament. The UEG0I Ion Handguns utilized newly acquired ion technology. The Covert Revolutionary's Ion Handguns used highly ionized particles/plasma to interfere with electronic devices and systems, shortening it out in the process. This ability allowed the Covert Revolutionary to either subdue or disable enemy targets with little to no resistance, which was key for special/stealth operations. Since the Ion Handguns targeted the internal systems and functions of a mobile suit, very little physical damage occurred. The UEG Ion Handguns were located opposite of each other within the interior of the UEG-101AC Covert Revolutionary's equipped G-Plate Shield Ver. 2 Infiltrator Custom. Hidden from plain sight, it allowed the UEG-101AC Covert Revolutionary to surprise attack unsuspecting mobile suits. Alternatively, the UEG01 Ion Handguns could be kept on the rear waist of the UEG-101AC Covert Revolutionary in the likely event that the mobile suit was not deployed with the G-Plate Shield. G-Plate Shield Ver. 2 Infiltrator Custom: Unlike the other variants of the G-Plate Shield, the G-Plate Shield Ver. 2 Infiltrator Custom was created with Stealth Ablative Coating and Armour. Additionally, Dead Orbit Stealth Film was also fitted onto the G-Plate Shield. These enhancements to the G-Plate Shield Ver. 2 granted it the same stealth capabilities the mobile suit possessed. Due to the fragility of the Stealth Ablative Coating and the Stealth Film, it has to be reapplied after every combat engagement. System Features Noir System: *'Dead Orbit Stealth Film': *'Stealth Ablative Coating': Smokescreen Projectors (x2): Located right beside the cockpit area were two smokescreen projectors that were found within the recesses of the chest vents. Whenever deployed, it released a large amount of black smoke that covered the UEG-101AC Covert Revolutionary. Due to Covert Revolutionary's paint scheme, it effectively allowed the mobile suit to blend in with the smoke and attack its unsuspecting opponent as well as travel within the area unabated. Thrusters (x4): In order to improve the mobility of the UEG-101AC Covert Revolutionary so that it could achieve a better combat performance, UEG Engineers added four additional thrusters to the mobile suit's body. Two of which were added on each side of the Covert Revolutionary's legs while the other two were placed besides the mobile suit's main thruster. This modification granted the Covert Revolutionary an added boost to mobility and speed, reaching levels many did not think a normal Revolutionary could possibly ever achieve. History Gallery Notes Trivia *Despite being based on the frame of a UEG-101A Revolutionary, the UEG-101AC Covert Revolutionary was far more superior in terms of performance and combat effectiveness. As a result, the UEG-101AC Covert Revolutionary was kept in service much longer than its obsolete forebear. :*Although the UEG-101AC Covert Revolutionary was technically part of the First Generation of Mobile Suits, it relatively fought on par with Third Generation Mobile Suits such as the UEG-103A Operator. Behind the Scenes *Revolutionary refers to a person who either actively participates in, or advocates revolution. Additionally, revolutionary can refer to something that has a major, sudden impact on society or on some aspect of human endeavor. :*The UEG-101AC Covert Revolutionary served as a stepping stone for mobile suit development and it also changed the theater of war. *The Images utilized by the UEG-101AC Covert Revolutionary were a recolor the , a mobile suit utilized by , the military arm of the in the Gundam Series, . :*The image was created by DarkGhostMikel for SICMS-A1A Strike Dagger Operator. *The high success rate and exceptional combat performance of the UEG-101AC Covert Revolutionary can be likened to the , variant of the that was first featured in .